


Kara the Evil Unicorn

by DeathByVerbicide



Category: Supergirl, Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Family, Humor, Hurt, I will revive the Karolsen fandom, fdjghdfgsdfg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:52:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByVerbicide/pseuds/DeathByVerbicide
Summary: James comes home from work and finds a blanket fortress built in his living room, and Kara with an ice-cream cone taped to her forehead. Please read and review! :D





	Kara the Evil Unicorn

"Kara Olsen," James called, appalled as he walked into the living room of their home, "Why do you have an ice cream cone taped to your forehead?"

Kara grinned and touched the cone on her forehead. "Miles said I have to be a unicorn. So I'm a unicorn."

A small freckled face popped out from underneath the blanket. An adorable smile split across Miles' face as he pulled himself out of the tent, raced over to the adjacent table to grab a cone, and ran over to his father. "Daddy, we're playing pretend," he explained innocently, holding the cone out to James, "Do you want to be the Unicorn King?"

James couldn't repress a smile as he tousled his son's soft hair. "Me, the Unicorn King?" He asked in surprise, "What do I have to do?"

"You get to rule all the land!" Miles chirped, opening his arms and giggling as James scooped him up and peppered his tiny face with kisses, "And Mommy's the evil alien unicorn. And Tess is a baby unicorn-" he gestured to the chubby toddler sitting at Kara's feet, surrounded by crumbs as she ate up her cone, "And I'm Superboy!"

James chuckled as he hugged the small boy. "You're Superboy?"

"Yes!" Miles quipped, throwing one arm up to imitate Conner Kent's iconic pose.

James laughed as he eyed Kara, who was fixing the dark blanket over her shoulders with a poor rendition of an evil glare. She looked adorable yet ridiculous with that cone stuck on her head. "And, um, haven't we had enough evil alien queens? Why you?"

Kara shrugged, but smiled. "I'm not one to call out a five-year old's imagination." She held up a fist, faking a villainous voice. "For I am Kara Zor-el, the evilest of all unicorns! And I will steal your ice cream cones and eat them!"

She roared gently as she crouched down and broke off a piece of Tess's cone, and put it in her mouth.

"Gabla," Tess mumbled, looking back up at her mother in confusion. Kara wiped the drool off the baby's face before the small child turned her head with a grin and crawled over to James. James shook his head as he collected his daughter off the floor, and finally took the cone from his son. "So. Are the three of us just going to stand here? Or are we going to let evil unicorns continue to ravage our planet?"

"We fight!" Miles quipped excitedly, and he squirmed loose from James's arms, roared valiantly as he ran over to his mother with a fist raised, only for Kara to quickly collect him in her arms and hug him tightly, the both of them laughing as she tickled him.

James smiled and rolled his eyes at them. Tess cooed and planted a kiss into his cheek, hugging her father's face.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I'd really appreciate it if you could tell me what you thought and left me a comment below :)**

**With love,**

**DBV**


End file.
